Rude
by alyssialui
Summary: Harry is ready to marry Ginny but first he needs her father's blessing. Inspired by the song 'Rude' by Magic!


_A/N: Wrote this short story based on the song 'Rude' by Magic!. Been hearing on the radio lately and this scenario popped into my mind tonight: What if Mr Weasley didn't want Harry to marry Ginny._

_View, Review and Enjoy._

* * *

Harry's mind was made up. He had been contemplating his decision for months, tossing it around his head. Sometimes he felt it would madden him. But he knew she'd be her to keep him sane, to keep him grounded, his rock.

_Ginny..._ he whispers her name, running his hand through his hair. It gives him confidence.

They had been officially dating for 2 years now after the end of the war. Without the pressures of the world around them, they could focus on themselves and discover one another. They grew as one, sharing in all, moments of grief and moments of celebration. Harry still couldn't believe she'd go for someone like him, or anyone for that matter.

But she wasn't just anyone. She didn't like him for his fame or his money. If he were the lonely beggar on the street, she would tend to him. Her heart poured out for him and he could feel the love in every long look, every warm hug and every sweet kiss. He loved this girl.

He sighs, running his hand through his hair again nervously. The time for thinking was done. Now it was time for action. Taking a deep breath, he apparates to his destination.

* * *

He appears on the front doorstep of the Burrow. He has never felt so vulnerable, with the cold biting wind on his back. He raises his hand to knock on the wooden door when it suddenly opens. The hand remains poised in the air as short round man appears in the doorframe, the wind slightly tousling his hair. Mr Weasley's face appeared in the

"Oh Harry! I thought I heard someone outside. Come in."

Mr Weasley ushers Harry into the cramped house. They walk past the kitchen where Harry sees Mrs Weasley was bustling near the kitchen stove. He sees the discarded newspaper folded on the table next to a teacup half-filled with amber liquid. The parents had the house to themselves today as all their children were at their own flats and hadn't stopped by for a visit.

"Hello Mrs Weasley," Harry says politely.

The Weasley matriarch turns around to the warm voice, "Harry, well this is a pleasant surprise." She runs up to him enveloped him in a warm hug. "What brings you here?"

His face reddens a bit, "Actually I came here to talk to Mr Weasley. Sir it will only be a moment."

Sensing a bit of urgency in the young man's tone, Arthur says, "Sure thing Harry. Molly, why don't you go back to preparing dinner."

Arthur walks Harry out of the kitchen and into the backyard.

* * *

They stand outside in the brisk air, staring out at the field before them, the tall grass bending gracefully like dancers. Harry turns to the man. "Mr Weasley, I've known your daughter for 10 years and loved her ever since then. She is my light in the dark. She is my fire on a cold night. I'd like to ask her to marry me but I'd like to do this properly. Mr Weasley, can I have your daughter's hand?"

Mr Weasley's expression turns from smiling to cold. Putting his hand on the young man's shoulder, he says, "Harry I know you mean well. You are great man, and would be a great husband. But I'm not ready for my baby girl to get married. So for the time being, the answer is no." He lets the young man down gently.

Harry's face falls and he tries to find the words. He hopes for the father's approval. For his beloved's happiness. "Mr Weasley, I've thought about this for a long time. I can't live without Ginny. Why are you being this way?"

Mr Weasley replies, "Harry, Ginny is much too young to be getting married now, and you've only been dating for a few years. That's not enough time for you know someone before you get married"

Harry pleads with the man, "Mr Weasley, were you never young? You love your wife so much. You know what it feels like to be apart from her. You want to keep her close to you always. I want to keep Ginny close to me. So I'm asking again, Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life?"

Mr Weasley is usually a quiet man but Harry's insistence grates on the man's patience. His voice raises a bit in annoyance. "Harry, this is not up for discussion. The answer's still no. I'm am not giving you my blessing."

Now Harry is upset. This is not how he imagined this conversation going. He thought Mr Weasley would be happy to have him in the family.

"I had hoped to get your blessing today Mr Weasley, but as I said, I can't live without Ginny. And she can't live without me. I'm going to marry her anyway, because I need her."

Mr Weasley was now livid, his last statement like a slap across the face. Pointing his finger at the young man, Mr Weasley almosts shouts, "Don't you dare touch her Potter. Don't you dare lay a hand on my little girl."

Harry walks away from the man without another word.

* * *

Mr and Mrs Weasley sit at the kitchen table quietly sipping tea. The woman is upset, constantly analyzing the conversation that had happened between her husband and her adopted son a few days ago. She makes a little sound of annoyance to attract the man sitting across her. He looks over the rim of his glass towards her.

"I haven't heard from Harry in awhile," she states casually, looking away slowly to her left.

Her husband frowns into his teacup. "We've talked about this many times since, Molly. Doing anything like that against my will is complete disrespect. I will not tolerate it."

The wife's eyes meet her husbands, silently pleading with him to listen to reason. "Arthur, you know he and Ginny are a perfect match. Why would you just give them your blessing?"

Arthur responds, "Molly, trouble follows Harry everywhere he goes. I have a right to be protective of my daughter. And they're both too young and barely know each other."

Molly places her teacup down onto the table harder than she intended. The liquid sloshes around, leaving a damp spot on the tablecloth near its base. "Arthur, they've known each other from they were 12 and they're already older than we were when we got married."

Arthur opens his mouth to respond but a small noise distracts the couple. There a tiny brown owl pecking at the window. Molly runs over to let it in and take the envelope from its legs.

She returns to the table while opening the envelope. Then she lets out a scream and drops the letter as if she has been burnt. The contents of the letter spill out face up on the table. The words speak silently to the ceiling: "You are cordially invited to the union of Harry Potter and Ginevra Weasley..."


End file.
